In him we have redemption, and the forgiveness of sins by his blood
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Three entity must collect a team of super powers team, and use their talents to the Omniverse, but with a team with members like Albedo, No Face, Charm-Caster, and Breach. Idea with help with Gunman. Replacing Gabriel with Ezekiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Ephesians 1:7****:**** in him we have redemption, and the forgiveness of sins by his **_**blood.**_

* * *

_**I don't own Ben 10 nor Generator Rex they belong to man of action.**_

_**I don't own any characters not from other companies, I may alter characters from real life, fictional universe, and what I think they need.**_

_**Author notes: Characters with extremely large amount of version of themselves so that means Avengers, X-men, Spider-man, Justice league, Superman, Batman, TMNT aren't going to appear, because I can't think of a reason for one version of them over another, Hell-boy, and Kick-ass may appear if I learn more about them, may mention videos characters but may not use them.**_

_**(Author notes)**_

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

What have happen, millions of lives have just been ended. How could have happen, if it was a few millions regular lives fine people die every day so a few millions isn't much dealing with millions of universes with people and Sentinel life forms died every day but today is different, all these individuals aren't individuals who spend their lives watching for an important part of a plan, these were planet if not universe changing heroes, people who made a different.

Wait s minute something not right it…it can't… be, the energy from those universe are being used. Where are they heading to abandon sector 666, the only way universe energy could be travel is if a being of high power is moving it, or beings with gifted powers that being greater increase, their creating a new universe prime, if a new universe prime is made then a new omniverse will be made destroying a new omniverse in the process a omniverse without heroes, I can't let that happen.

I have to stop this, but how? I can't interfere in the affairs of the omniverse without a meat-suit from a being from the universe, but I need to think of the way to stop this force but how?

I need to find what world(s) are left standing. Huh two worlds still holding strong and one world is still fighting. This is promising, very promising.

"Gabe, Ralph come here please." I call my two brothers over.

"Yes brother." Gabriel my smallest brother said.

"There two worlds out there, those two all the Omniverse has to stop this threat." I told them.

"We got that much, what do you want us to do?" Raphael my other little brother said.

"I need you to find a team of individuals to go to universe prime to not only find but to destroy this threat." I manage to create a walk of images of heroes, "These champions are either dead or dying so they can't help."

**The fallen heroes: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10-Ultimate Alien, Omniverse didn't happen), Ghost buster (Ghostbusters), Rex Salazar (Generator Rex), Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars, the Clone Wars), Jane and Marty Coslaw (Silver Bullet), Red Tajiri* (Pokemon), Dean and Sam Winchester (Supernatural), The Saturday (Secret Saturdays), Sam Beckett (Quantum Leap), Sonic (Sonic) Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask series), Eddie Valiant (Who framed roger rabbit), Marty McFly (Back to the future), Trish and Tommy Jarvis (Friday the 13th), Trish Jenner (Jeepers creepers), Ash Williams (Evil dead), Kevin McCallister (Home alone 1 and 2, the other two sequels, and spin offs didn't happen), Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones), Agent J (Men in black), Danny Phantom, (Danny Phantom,) Walker (Walker Texas rangers), Martin Brody (Jaws), Bugs Bunny (Looney tunes).**

"You didn't leave Ralph and I many people, sentinels, heroes to work with, how in the world are we going to assemble a team of hero to save the Omniverse, when all of the heroes are either dead or dying." Gabriel said.

"Find heroes, they can't be that hard to find." I said, why didn't I choose one of my four other brothers.

"Most of them are dead you just told us." Ralph said his head was always in the clouds.

"Find others heroes that are alive, the omniverse was full of them." I told them.

"We don't know where to find any." Ralph said.

"Brothers you must find a team of heroes to save us all." I told them.

"Where do we find them?" Gabriel said.

"In the word of one of the many Earths, many bands, Skillet 'Angels show up in the strangest of places'." I told them.

"What do you want us to do?" Ralph said.

"Find individuals with powers and talents weither they are on the side of good or evil and get their help." I stated.

* * *

**To be continued... **

***Tajiri, is the last name of the guy who made Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2, Get the EVOs

**Ephesians 1:7: in him we have redemption, and the forgiveness of sins by his _blood, part 2._**

* * *

**_I don't own Ben 10 nor Generator Rex they belong to man of action._**

**_I don't own any characters not from other companies, I may alter characters from real-life, fictional universe, and what I think they need._**

**_Need help with Batwoman Beyond._**

**_Author notes: Characters with extremely large amount of version of themselves won't appear, so that means Avengers, X-men, Spider-man, Justice league, Superman, Batman, TMNT aren't going to make it, because I can't think of a reason for one version of them over another, Hell-boy, and Kick-ass may appear in this story if I learn more about them, may mention videos characters but may not use them._**

**_This happen after Generator Rex Finale, and Ultimate Alien and Omniverse never happen._**

**_I'll do the third person POV: after this a few more._**

**_This story may or may not have some supernatural and quantum leap parts in it, not in this chapter._**

* * *

**eternal mist****on chapter 1: ****(lets see how this goes): ****Good to know I got a couple of readers.**

**gunman****. chapter 1**

**(Like I said, I'll try to help out as much as I can, but this is starting out rather strangely.  
You killed off a lot of good people, and you're starting collecting said heroes (and villains) with a very vague starting point.  
Still, a collection of people from various universes brought together to save another one.  
Let me know how this one goes.  
Write on!): I know it strange but I just want to get started, it just a beginning, for the killing the characters from the beginning the Ralph, Gabe, and the guy who POV (who name I will reveal later) we see are god like beings, just keep in that in mind, yes it was a vague starting point but it the only one I could think of, good. I will try to make it be a redemption story like the title suggests.**

**Most of the villain I use will be either lost villains like Breach, or vengeful villains like Albedo into a world without their enemies, a universe they don't know about, a world that doesn't know nor hate them, for Breach Van Kleiss won't be there to be the devil on her shoulder.**

* * *

**Ezekiel POV:**

My brother sent me to Earth number 132013 I need to find the being known as Breach, and to recruit and restore the power to a being know as Noface. I start with the teleporter and work my way from there.

I look to see a big lizard with a gems like thing coming out of one of his arms, what look like a werewolf in a metal suit, and the one I came Breach her less than shoulder length black hair (haircut), that is shorter in the back and longer in the front, her pale skin, and light green, pupil-less eyes. Due to the effect of her nanites, her arms have grown to large proportions, particularly the forearms and hands. Her normal sizes arm were under the larger ones. She is in a school-girl uniform: her red skirt, still in a white collared shirt, and knee-high socks with Mary Jane shoes. Her shirt still has holes torn underneath the sleeves, so her extra arms won't get struck. They all got ready to fight, why can't this be easier.

"Who are you, what are you, and how did you get to Abysus." The metal wolf said.

"My name is Ezekiel, what I am and how I got here isn't important." I told them.

"You got three-second to get out of here before we force you out." Breach said.

"Fine but I'm not leaving without Breach, if you two want to come alone fine but don't get in the way." I told them.

Breach opens a portal under me, and I fell in it, I then teleported myself behind them and said, "How adorable you think that will stop me."

The lizard thing manages to make a Hugh crystal appear below me. I easily jump over it. I then land on the wolf head and cause him to fall.

Breach open a portal behind me and try to hit me, I easily dodge it. I told them, "I don't have the time nor the patience to continue this fight."

"We won't give up." The girl said.

Breach then use a portal to get me away from here, I teleported back, grab them and teleport them to Seattle space needle.

"Why did you bring us here," The wolf said.

"What is that," Breach said, pointing towards the area reality was ceasing. I was using my powers to keep it away from us; I can't do this to any area indefinitely but I can do it just long enough to put the fear of God into Breach, and with any luck maybe the other two, my brothers and I need all the help we can get.

"That the future if you don't help me, for nothing only this world but all the future worlds." I told them.

Breach open a portal to see if that see was looking at was real, she was force back, but I knew she was afraid; she had fear and defeat, "Fine I'll go." Breach said.

"Not me I must protect Van Kleiss." The wolf said.

"Breach I'm going to teleport somewhere safe, I'll be back soon, I just need to get someone else." I told her.

I did as I was told, I when to a mental hospital, which is holding a Fred Tatasciore Casey*.

"Who are you?" He said.

"My name is Ezekiel." I told him.

"Great the world is ending, and I am going mad." He said.

"No you're not, Fred look at me." He did, "If I could return your E.V.O. form, will you be willing to help me make things right."

"You do that, you got a deal." He said, I then reach out my hand, and reactive his nanites, he return to his faceless, red skin, and brown armor EVO self.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask him.  
"This is impossible! This is a trick of some kind! You tricked us!" He said, referring to himself as multiple people again.  
"It's no trick." I said.  
He tested his strength on the wall, crushing it with one punch.  
"Try it on me, and I'll take your powers away."  
I cause him to return to his human form, and then back into his E.V.O. form once again.  
"I need your help. My brother will explain everything that you need to know, but there something I need to know that you can answer: will you help me?"  
"As long as I can keep my powers." He said with a nod.  
I smile before taking him where my other brother wanted. I hope Raphael had better luck than me.

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Anyone wants to guess why I choose that earth.**

**Yes I add Noface voice actor, and one of the show creators for his human name.**

**I edit the physical description from wiki/Breach#Physical_appearance**


	3. Chapter 3, Getting the aliens

**Ephesians 1:7: in him we have redemption, and the forgiveness of sins by his **_**blood, part 3.**_

* * *

_**I own neither Ben 10 nor Generator Rex they belong to man of action.**_

_**I don't own any characters not from other companies; I may alter characters from real life, fictional universe, and what I think they need.**_

_**Need help with Batwoman Beyond.**_

_**Author notes: Characters with extremely large amount of version of themselves won't make so several difference appearances of them selves so that means Avengers, X-men, Spider-man, Justice league, Superman, Batman, TMNT aren't going to make it, because I can't think of a reason for one version of them over another, Hell-boy, and Kick-ass may make a few appearances in this story if I learn more about them, may mention videos games characters but may not use them.**_

_**This story happens after Generator Rex Finale, and Ultimate Alien finale, while Omniverse never ever happen.**_

_**I'll do the third person POV: start here**_

_**This story may or may not have some supernatural and quantum leap parts in it, not in this chapter.**_

_**This chapter has mention to a suicide attempt and language don't like skim though it. I personal don't think damn or Hell should be consider a bad word it in the Bible for crying out loud.**_

* * *

_**Review:**_

**JulyvsDaniel****9/18/13 . chapter 1**

**so far it seems good but is that Lucifer talking? as in, from Supernatural? why would he want to save the universe? either way, if you haven't decided on a main enemy, you should do someone that each of the heroes has fought against. For CharmCaster, it could be Darkstar, for Albedo Vilgax, for Breach Van Kleiss, and for NoFace, I have no idea. Maybe the alpha nanite. that would suck for everyone. Vilgax could be the brains or you could have an extra really evil villain(Evil in whatever s/he comes from) help them until near the end when he is revealed as the actual leader of the bad guys. sorry I don't have many helpful ideas. I'm still trying to come up with some. also, constructive criticism, there were several grammar/spelling errors. Not enough to take away from the story but just so you know:**

**No that is not Lucifer talking, yes there will be Supernatural characters and Lucifer may appear later, Darkstar will be in the story a real important role as will Van Klesis, Vilgax will appear he serve a deferent role, and Albedo will be furious, The alpha nanites may appear. **

**JulyvsDaniel****9/19/13 . chapter 2**

**not bad. Still some grammar issues but nothing major. Also, I think it feels a little rushed. Everyone tells me the same thing so don't feel bad but I'll give you the same advice I get. Explain what happens as if you were trying to explain a movie to the blind in agonizing detail. For example. If there's a red couch that's really important, describe the red couch so thoroughly that when you reread it you ALMOST get annoyed at how much its described. Obviously you won't really need to do this for a couch but like the area where things ended you could describe what it looked like and how Breach felt seeing it. And you could describe how NoFace feels to have his power back. Stuff like that. Good story so far though:**

**I understand I will try to improve on it, add detail thank for your review and the time out of your day to read it.**

**Summary: ****Three entities must collect a team of super powers team, and use their talents to the Omniverse, but with a team with members like Albedo, No Face, Charm-Caster, and Breach. Idea with help with Gunman.**

**Get the aliens.**

* * *

**Raphael POV:**

Raphael was furious, he couldn't believe [censored] sent him to Earth number 122705 He was to a find an alien, to him humans are bad enough aliens nothing more than very smarts bugs compare to the humans, and to top it off a criminal one at that, and he was force to find a Mana witch well. Yeah he so wasn't happy.

He decide to start with the one Raphael thought had a higher intelligent * and go with the Galvan turn human.

_**Raphael read Albedo's origin on a floating screen he made appear before him: He (Albedo) was a brilliant young Galvan scientist, Azmuth's personal assistant. He had a good life, his childhood was pretty dark; neglectful (and sometimes) abusive parents, until he was discover and was raise by Azmuth. That was until Albedo discovered that a mere 'human' had the Omnitrix and its power. He succeeded in making one of his own so the human wouldn't have the only one in the universe. But it keeps the original Omnitrix default mode so he was force into the form of the owner of the original Omnitrix. He was then exiled from his home planet of Galvan Prime and is now stuck on this Earth.**_

After reading about Albedo's origin, Raphael actually felt sorry for him. He was thinking that all Albedo did was make sure a great powers and the fates of millions species Managed to at least survive in the overconfident hands of a human, an adolescent one, and an immature one at that.

Well might as well teleport to wherever on this miserable rock this guy is.

* * *

**(Skip to a random rooftop):**

There is a teenage with albino hair wearing a red and white jacket, white t-shirt, some grey jeans, with a red device on his arm that reached half his left forearm with an hourglass symbol on it.

His arm and his body was making a cross like pattern and wasn't for worship of the Lord almighty. He was about to jump off an 18 story building.

The young boy was yelling at the sky, "AZMUTH, YOU BETTER BE WATCHING! THIS IS YOUR DOING! I GIVE UP YOU WIN! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO USE THE ULTIMATRIX, FINE I WON'T! IT IS CRYSTAL CLEAR ALL THOSE YEARS I SPENT WITH YOU MEANT NOTHING! HOW WITHOUT MYAXX OR I YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN CREATED THE DAMN OMNITRIX IN THE FIRST PLACE! O.K. YOU INGRATE! THE UNIVERSE, GALVAN PRIME, AND THIS PRISON KNOW AS EARTH IS ABOUT TO DIE, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GET SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO USE THE OMNITRIX CORRECTLY! YOU WANT ME TO BE REMOVED OF MY GALVAN PRIDE!" The white hair boy started getting tearing eyes, "THAT WAS YOUR CHOICE! IF YOU WANT ME TO BE A DAMN HUMAN TIL I DIE I NO LONGER HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! I'LL JUST SPEED THINGS UP!" He said out loud.

Right as he was about to jump off the roof of the building, Raphael grab his shoulder and teleported him 5 feet away from the ledge Albedo tried to leap from, just enough space for him to grab him again.

"WHO IN THE UNIVERSE ARE YOU?" Albedo yells.

"My name is Raphael; I am an angel of the lord." The angel said.

"You know what I really don't care, I will not let you stop me from ending my miserable existence again." He yells angrily, he try to run again. Raphael just held on to his upper right arm.

"I can't allow that to happen." Raphael said, keeping his grip on Albedo's arm this time only a little stronger.

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH ME, AND TRYING TO STOP MY FROM ENDING MY MISERABLE LIFE." He said kicking Raphael. Raphael wasn't even stun.

"I'm not obsessed; I'm just following my orders." Raphael said.

"Don't tell me you're a plumber aren't you." The teen said.

"A plumber, what in the world is that? Oh you mean this universe version of 'the Men in Black'."* Raphael said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN END MY PAIN." The boy said with tears in his eyes.

Albedo Manages to get out of Raphael grip. He took a look at his Ultimatrix then at the edge of the roof. He couldn't fight and end his life he had to make a choice.

"Why are you obsessed with me not dying the planet, and from what I can tell from Plumber radio; the entire galaxy is being destroy but why are you wasting your time with me." The boy asked, still looking between the watch and the edge.

"I need you, to stop the Omniverse from being destroyed." Raphael explains.

"Why did you choose me, I'm not a hero." The teen said.

"A hero is someone willing to fight for what they believing." Raphael said.

"The reason I fight is because I'm a freak, I can even use the Ultimatrix to make me a Galvan again." Albedo said, getting teary eye.

"You manage to make your own Omnitrix an attempt only one other did before hand." Raphael said.

"Big deal, all I can do is using it to steal food and run away, I never thought if I such power for so primal and awful reason." Albedo said, teary eyes,

"If you can use it for a good cause would you." Raphael asked.

"I would but all I would like in the universe is to have my Galvan Pride back." Albedo said.

"If I could make it where you could be a Galvan for a limited amount of time regularly, would you be willing to help me?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, I would." The white hair boy said.

"If you would let me help you, I can make things right for you." Raphael said.

Albedo nodded, as he took Raphael hand, and while Raphael teleported him to where [censored] what Ezekiel and him wanted the heroes to go for the time being.

* * *

**Outside of Hex liar:**

Raphael was outside of Hex's liar, the outside the castle either have weird plants creature or was barren. Luckily the plants were on a no angel's diet.

**Raphael was reading what he can about Charmcaster: she was born as Hope. She was born in an dimension of Magic being held together by something call Mana. From her birth her life was a miserable, her birth kill her mother. Some warlock killed her father and she was force to live with her abusive uncle where she got the name Charmcaster. She was force to live the life a criminal and even after she lost her uncle she had to go back to crime because she didn't know how to live any other that she could live. She eventually Manage to get back to her home dimension, and defeat the warlord (/warlock named ****Adwaita) of her dimension. She went mad again after that, went out of her way to bring her father back only for it to fail and destroying her dimension in the process. She eventually found her way back to the dimension her Uncle raises her in, she eventually found a boy name Michael Morningstar (his name right there is an Oxymoron). She fell deeply in love with him he though abusive and only use her for her powers. She was last seen with teary eyes holding Michael helmet. She is mad because no control over her mind nor her power, she just a juggernaut of her own power and this universe Mana, now her Mana had been altered by Black magic and the Mana had taken control of her. **

Raphael knew he had to make her sane and make her well in the head, and with luck she will see the error of her ways.

Raphael knew she wouldn't be easy to reason with, he also knew she came back her every other day to get food and to spend some of the night to rest.

Raphael kindly got (threw) Hex out of the house. Raphael knew he was in for a fight; the real Challenge would be to fight her and win without killing her.

He can easily fix her mind, but not if the Mana and her are one because he unable to mess with an individual free will. Due to how much the Mana affect her, it starting to become part of her, but if we remove some of it he can help get her mind right.

He got hit with a Mana blast, he wasn't he even faze.

He saw A white hair female early twenties she wearing wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, wearing finger-less gloves on her hands, and on her feet her pants, and boots merge keeping Raphael from telling where her shoes begins and her pants ends, not that he care. *

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" Charmcaster said.

"My name is Raphael; I am an angel of the lord." The angel said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, THIS IS MY HOME." Charmcaster said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The angel said.

"YOU WILL DIE." She yells, with any luck his plan to save her will work.

"Your right maybe, I might someday but not today." He said dodging one of Charmcaster Mana blast.

"COME ON SLIM BALL HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT." The Mana craze young female said.

"Charmcaster, why are you letting the Mana take control of you?" The angel asked.

"I AM NOT UNDER ANYONE OR ANY THING CONTROL, I AM IN FULL CONTROL." She yell, clearly she doesn't understand what going on.

She hit Raphael with two walls of Mana; Raphael in-between the walls of Mana, he was trap. Charmcaster is using more of her Mana to increase the power and the strength of her walls.

Raphael hit the walls of Charmcaster Mana creation, with enough force that it destroys Charmcaster Mana walls.

This made Charmcaster dizzy and she was barely able standing up.

"Hope you need to listen to me." I told her, she look at me with both angry and fear in her tired eyes.

She shutters the following sentence, "Pl-pl-please he-help me." #

"Hope you got to fight this evil that taken over you, if you don't fight it, I can't free you." He said.

She looks at me like she was a child looking at a fire fighter while in burning building. She saw him as a hero.

She uses every ounce of willpower she could get to, to use all her unneeded Mana. It levels everything (except him and her) in a 3 square mile area.

She fell down, she slowly got back on her feet, and said "Thank you Raphael was it?"

"Yes it was." He told the young female.

"I don't know how I could possibility repay you for saving me." She said.

"A couple of things the first thing no more Black magic, that stuff will end you." Raphael asked/warned.

"I understand what else." She asked.

Raphael then told Charmcaster, "The other thing I wanted is your help."

The young witch asked, "How can I help you?"

"Come with me and a good friend of my can answer most of your answer." Raphael told her.

He took her hand and brought her to the place where [censored] told him and Ezekiel to gather a team.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Can anyone figure out what the meaning to these world numbers, Earth number 132013 and Earth number 122705?**

*** This isn't me saying men are smarter than women; this is me saying Galvan are smarter than humans.**

***I don't own men in black.**

***yes I did use wiki/Hope to help me describe her.**

**Repeat Omniverse never happen.**

**PS I think Charmcaster should be consider an alien.**


	4. Chapter 4, getting together

**Ephesians 1:7 in him we have redemption, and the forgiveness of sins by his blood, part 4.**

* * *

_**I own neither Ben 10 nor Generator Rex they belong to man of action.**_

_**I don't own any characters not from other companies; I may alter characters from real life, fictional universe, and what I think they need.**_

_**Need help with Batwoman Beyond.**_

_**There **__**is **__**a quantum leap element in the story anyone that seen the show known what it is.**_

_**Author notes: Characters with extremely large amount of version of themselves won't appear so that means Avengers, X-men, Spider-man, Justice league, Superman, Batman, TMNT aren't going to make it, because I can't think of a reason for one version of them over another, Hell-boy, and Kick-ass may appear if I learn more about them, may mention videos games characters but may not use them.**_

_**Chuck is God.**_

_**This story happens after Generator Rex Finale, and Ultimate Alien finale, while Omniverse never ever happen.**_

_**I'll do the third person POV: start here**_

_**I'm decide against having Alien beast in this story but requesting a story **_

_**This story may or may not have some supernatural and quantum leap parts in it, not in this chapter.**_

_**I'm going to go for supernatural meet any sci-fi TV show ever made vibe.**_

* * *

**Review:**

**hi. sorry it took so long to review I wanted to make sure I could write a good one.  
Let's begin...  
I've said it once and I'll say it again. This is rather an original idea, but because of that I don't really have much to compare it to.  
overall its going well and the fight scenes are playing out nicely. as far as rushing goes I think you need to slow down and leave a bit more room for characterization.  
I'm getting curious about the brothers. They are very strong but we still have no idea where they came from or what their true motivations are. And I look forewords to finding out.  
if I could make one suggestion it would be to make sure when they all meet one another that you let them divide into little subgroups based on who would actually get along, kind of like how people gravitate towards others like themselves. Then slowly have them all learn to work together as a whole and accept one another even if they're different.  
But it's just an suggestion and you can completely ignore it if you want.  
overall I can't wait to see where you take this story :)**

**It ok, you take your time, I personally prefer it when Author take their time and think about what they want to tell me. Thanks I really just love the idea of characters with terrible past, and them getting (or being force) to redeem themselves. Any supernatural fan knows about the first one, and most of us are learning about the second one. Raphael motive aren't pure, and what are Ezekiel motive even I don't know. I try to work the actions scene out better. I try to get subgroup, but other than Breach most of them would prefer to be left alone, maybe groups of two, until they learn to get along with each other:**

**Let's see what similarly and differences are there between them, Noface was a general, Breach is a follower, Albedo is a rebel, and Charmcaster is a loose cannon. **

**NoFace and Albedo neither one like being human, Breach and Charmcaster prefer messing with people. Charmcaster and NoFace both prefer getting minions to work for them over one on one, Breach and Albedo both are willing to get other to fight for them but they prefer working alone, unless they can find gain in an alliance with another.**

* * *

**Ezekiel and Raphael HQ:**

Ezekiel brought the EVOs, to their library hideout, and Raphael brought the aliens.

The aliens and EVOs all look at each other with a look of fear under a persona of false angry, and confidence.

The four-armed grey female known as Breach said, "Ezekiel what do these four people have to do with the world destruction."

Ezekiel then said, "Breach these nice people will help you stop your Earth from being destroyed."

"How would we save the Earth, everyone here look like the type that would start this problem in the first place?" She asked.

"I don't see why the Earth is so important." The white hair teen known as Albedo said.

"Hey if the Earth goes so do you." The scarlet skinned EVO that name is NoFace growl.

"Please I know of at-least 12 plumber ships I could easily high jack to get off this miserable rock." The alien said.

The white hair sorceress Hope codename Charm caster then said, "If you do mine if I take a few weapons to trade in a black market."

Albedo then said, "I really don't care, either way I'm getting away from this wasteland of the planet."

Breach then yells, "Wait what a plumber ship? Can you please explain what is going on?"

The Albino hair teen then said, "OK it a long story that isn't easy to explain."

Breach then said, "Well I think getting some names would be a good start, as Ezekiel said, my name is Breach."

The male then said, "Albedo, Albedo of the Galvan."

NoFace then said, "Don't you have a sir name."

"Galvan don't receive sir names." The smaller male said, fallow by this question: "So you have a name?"

"We are NoFace." The faceless male said.

"Who are we?" The teen said.

Charmcaster then said with her fist ball up surrounded by her mana, and venom in her voice, "Why do you have a watch like Tennyson, and look like him?"

Albedo looks towards her with angry, "Don't you dare compare me to that egoistical, moronic, self righteous Homo sapiens known as Benjamin Tennyson."

Breach got in-between the two of them, "Cool it, Albedo and uh…what your name?" they grey skinned teen asked.

"My code name is Charmcaster, but you can call me Hope." She said.

Albedo lowered his arms, but was ready for a fight at any given moment. Albedo looks around at all the books in the library he was teleported into, wondering why he was here.

Breach then said smiling, "Now that we know each other's names let's see if of you guys have any powers, Albedo let's do this alphabetically."

The red jacket clad teen starting to talk, "I have an intellect at which most humans can't even think of performing; along with my own creation the Ultimatrix lets me change form."

Hope then said, "Egotist, well Breach you're up."

"Well, I am an EVO, I can create portals to take me anywhere in the world I want to go, and I am better good in hand to hand, Hope your next." The female EVO said.

"I use to have the ability to use dark magic but gave it up because it was too uncontrollable; I can easily control Mana, and can summon rock golems." The purple clad girl said. "Of red skinned your turn."

"Our powers are super strength, and can teleport through my nanites." NoFace said.

Albedo then said, "Now that we are now, Raphael what is your reason for gathering us."

Raphael said, "Ask the question you really want to ask."

Albedo then asked, "Can you restore my Galvan pride?"

"I can but I won't make it permanent." Raphael said.

"What we have a deal." Albedo said.

"I said I would turn you I didn't say it would be permanent, besides you are worth more to me as a human than Galvin." The angel said.

Albedo was about to attack him. Breach and NoFace grab either of his arms.

"Listen mister Albedo, we don't even know where we are, and I like reading but I'm not going to be lock up again." Breach said.

"Fine what do you want me to do Raphael," Albedo growl.

"We need your help us find and stop who or whatever started this, and stop it." An unknown voice said.

Albedo then said, "Who are you?"

Hope then said, "Does it matter."

Albedo then saw his, and all the other reflection. This was the most surprising discovering yet.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Need a beta and someone to talk to about this.**


End file.
